1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a coating method of a calcium carbonate film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Calcium carbonate (CaCO3) is one of common minerals existing on the earth and is a representative material that can be synthesized at the lower temperature. In particular, the calcium carbonate can be synthesized not only on the earth, but also in the sea. The calcium carbonate synthesized from living things existing in the sea (for instance, a clam shell or a sea urchin string) is more suitable to a living body when compared to other calcium carbonate and represents superior material characteristics. The calcium carbonate synthesized in the sea is crystallized under the sea water condition such as the normal temperature and the normal pressure and represents superior shape characteristic, so the calcium carbonate is expected to be applied to high value added industries, such as the industries for bio sensors and tissue engineering, in addition to stuff and material industries.
The calcium carbonate is a material subject to the phase transition in the initial synthesis process and is classified into amorphous phase calcium carbonate and crystal phase calcium carbonate in which the crystal phase calcium carbonate is divided into hydrous calcium carbonate (CaCO3.6H2O, CaCO3.H2O, etc.) and anhydrous calcium carbonate (vaterite, aragonite, and calcite). The chemical property of the calcium carbonate may vary depending on the property of the crystal phase. For example, solubility of CaCO3.H2O is ten times higher than that of calcite, and Mohs hardness of calcite is 3, but Mohs hardness of aragonite is about 4 to 4.5. Therefore, the chemical property may vary even if materials have the same crystal phase, so the difference in the chemical property between the amorphous phase and the crystal phase may become severe.
If a thin film having a large area is formed by using the calcium carbonate, the thin film may be applicable for the high value added industries, such as for bio sensors and bio materials. However, complex processes and high cost are necessary to form the thin film and it is difficult to form the thin film having the large area.
As related arts, there is Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1453923 (issued on Oct. 24, 2014) entitled “manufacturing of calcium carbonate films having aragonite structure by electrochemical process”.